1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of book binding, and more particularly to an improved book turn apparatus for use in conjunction with an improved signature used in forming book blocks.
2. Prior Art
The making of an improved signature used in book binding is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,866 invented by Joseph V. Bellanca, inventor herein. This '866 patent is incorporated herein by reference. In utilizing conventionally folded signatures to form book blocks, no book block turning is required. After being gathered, the book blocks are pushed along by pusher arms in continuous fashion with the binding edge facing downwardly ready for book clamping, edge milling and gluing.
However, the improved signature disclosed in the '866 patent provides an opportunity to gather and move the book blocks in an upright orientation of the binding edge. As described in the '866 patent with respect to FIGS. 9, 10 and 11, significant production rate improvement is realized by this feature of the improved signature.
To take full advantage of the production rate increases derived from the ability to reorient the book blocks in an upright orientation, prior to book block clamping, edge milling and gluing, each of the book blocks must be turned approximately 90.degree. so that the upright binding edge is downwardly facing ready to be received into the book block clamp.
The present invention provides a method of accomplishing this book turning process and describes an improved apparatus for accomplishing same which is adaptable to conventional book block transfer equipment.